Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, in particular, relates to a brightness adjustment system and method, and a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
The mobile terminal (for example, mobile phone, or tablet personal computer) in the prior art may detect ambient brightness using optical sensor to adjust display brightness. However, such brightness adjustment means fails to take into account the distance between user's eyes and the mobile terminal, which is a key parameter. For example, in the case that the distance between user's eyes and the mobile terminal is relatively larger, meanwhile the user is under a circumstance where light is insufficient, the adjusted display brightness only based on ambient brightness will not meet requirements. Under such a situation, manual adjustment has to be implemented to achieve appropriate display brightness.